She flies
by chiruchiru-chan
Summary: As Lucy gets hypnotized, she threw herself of a cliff. Her wings sprouted and she flew to heaven to learn angel slaying magic. At the earthland, Natsu is still searching for her. A story about love, hurt and a war between angels and demons.
1. Chapter 1

**She flew in the night betrayed by those who wanted to fight. Her eyes blurry from crying, she descended while dying and not knowing of someone needing her and not knowing of her new life.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia closed her eyes. She was falling of the cliff, after saying goodbye to her life and a broken heart. Everyone left her and she left her heart. With her eyes still blurry of tears from her last fight with her former team mates, she clasped her hands together and prayed for one last nice dream.

* * *

**Praying for life,**

**praying for love,**

**she grew wings of light, kindness and hope.**

* * *

White wings sprouted from her back and she flew to the sky above her. She sighed and wiped her tears away as she landed on a cloud above. She walked past a golden gate and saw thousand people with wings of light. Her pace was even and walked to a golden temple. She gulped and opened the gates.

* * *

**It was her second chance**

**to love**

**to care**

**and to fight.**

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia, welcome to the heaven. We expected you." A booming voice said. The said girl looked up to see a female on a throne. The woman wore a white strapless and sleeves dress with gold decorations at the bust. She had a golden mask with a staff that matched with it. Her long gold curls were at her hips. Her most beautiful asses were her white and golden wings.

"I'm luminia, the angel of light. I'll train you to become an angel slayer together with you mom." The eyes of Lucy widened at the mention of her mother. She bowed down the angel clad in gold and white.

"It was destinated that you'll fight along Fairy Tail, but it seemed fate took a different turn. Instead, I'll place you later in the Cor Rosa guild to fight _him._ But upon one day, you have to forgive them." The woman was getting from her one last nod._ "_But enough information, your mother is waiting, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Thank you so much, luminia-Sama." The girl bowed again and ran to the guard waiting to guide her to her mother. Luminia let out a chuckle.

"You're so much like your mother, Lucy."

* * *

**The girl who stayed quit**

**and left to end her life**

**was starting her own story**

**without a clue.**

* * *

Layla was sipping some tea in the mansion located in heaven, her long golden masquerade dress neatly worn together with a golden crown on her head. She heard someone excitedly knock her door. With a warm smile on her face, she put the tea cup on the table and opened to door to find herself being tackled to the floor by her own daughter. Layla felt something wet on her shoulder and saw her daughter pouring her eyes out. The mother hugged Lucy and whispered some sweet words.

* * *

**They reunited and she cried**

**the mother smiled**

**and hope filled the room,**

**with love and light.**

* * *

"I missed you so much mama."

"I missed you to." The younger blond walked out of the embrace when she heard her fathers voice.

"Father!"

"Lucy!" The two of them hugged each other in a warm embrace. Layla joined the hug, the room filled with their warmth and joy.

* * *

**Unknown to the blond**

**some things were lied**** to fright her away.**

* * *

"Lucy, we're back!" A loud pinkette shouted. When he heard nothing, he started roaming the first floor. No sound yet again, and no one in sight. The worried male called Natsu ran to the masters office to see all the guild member unconscious on the floor. Natsu let out a yelp of suprise and ran to the guild master, who's eyes fluttered open.

"N...Natsu."

"Gramps, where's Lucy?!" Makarov couched and gave Natsu a look filled with worry.

"Those demons suddenly barged in and tried to kill us. When Lucy, that brat, jumped before me, she was hypnotised by one of those. They took her away while she stared at us with hate Natsu." The howl that was heard that night was one of anger and heartbreak.

* * *

**The girl was still alive**

**and the boy heartbroken.**

**Upon one day they'll reunite**

**but that's for another time.**

**A story will start**

**and lives will be lost**

**the war of angels and demons**

**shall start.**

* * *

**I've had this story for a long while in my head. This is a story with the main couples. I hope you enjoyed this and review. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for following/favorite/reviewing this story. I'm really glad you like it. ^^**

**leoslady4ever: Thank you so much for your review. Makes me really happy.**

**Rose Princess: Really? I thought this would be a good theme for Fairy Tail and all, but guess I'm wrong. And yes, I love stories involving angels and demons, especially the forbidden romance ones. I'm such a fangirl when it's about that.**

**scythe's seranade: Thank you very much. ^^**

**GoldenRoseTanya: thank you for reviewing. ^0^**

**This story will explain why Lucy is here and who the enemy is. Also face heel turn for a character long not mentioned in Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Lucy, you do know what to do." Layla spook softly. Lucy nodded fervently and walked out of the room with the guard. The older blond looked at her husband to see him smiling warmly.

"I'm glad I could talk with her and apologize to her in person." He said softly. The woman hugged the male. They departed from the hug and looked at each other.

"Lucy will stay here for five years to train her magic. I have her keys in case she wants to talk to her spirits."

"But Layla, what sort of angel magic will she be taught?"

"Light angel slayer, like me and Luminia. It will be hard time for her, but I'm sure she's going to make it."

* * *

"Ah, Lucy-San, you've returned." Luminia spook with a deep, feminine voice. Lucy bowed down and nodded.

"Yes, Luminia-Sama. You and my mother are going to teach me how to handle my new found powers as I assume?" The angel laughed softly and smiled warmly at Lucy.

"That to, but I have another surprise." She clapped her hands. Footsteps were heard, and a woman with pink hair. She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress. It was also open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage and closed around the waist by a large black belt. Lucy's eyes widened in recognizing.

"Aren't you-"

"Yes," the woman spoke with guilt in her voice "I'm Ikaruga from- no was from the dark guild named Death's Head Caucus. May I ask of you why you know my name?"

"From Erza."

"I see…." The pink haired woman was in thoughts, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"Lucy, she is no longer a bad person." Luminia spoke. "She has changed, I've adopted her and made her the bodyguards of your parents."

"Really? But how-?"

"My guild members killed me while I let my guard down, or rather, I was sleeping." She walked to Lucy with a calm expression, but hurt filled her eyes. "Apparently, they wanted to kill everybody so the guild won't live in shame. But it seemed I fate had another thing in mind instead of going to hell."

"Luminia, why is Ikaruga here then?" Lucy asked.

"She's going to train you with swordsplay. You are the destined one to fight Zeref's father." Now Luminia and Ikaruga were standing before Lucy.

"Zeref's father caused Zeref's magic to lose control. He was once a friend of mine and Mavis, the first master of Fairy Tail."

"You don't have to worry, Lucy-San. With this training, you will be able to defeat him. I will get five people to help you fight against him." Determination fired up in Lucy's eyes. She won't be weak anymore, she everyone here that she needed.

"I will fight, I will survive and I will win."

* * *

"Let me show you who's going to assist you in the fight." Luminia walked to a crystal ball with a rose-red colour. A blurry vision came first, but then two males came into view.

"The dragon slayer duo Rogue and Sting from Saberthooth are going to help you." Another vision appeared, this time of a girl with purple hair and golden eyes.

"Kagura from Mermaid Heel. Over a few years she will be very helpful." The third vision appeared, this time of a girl with red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Chelia, who's going to join Lamia Scale in three years. Her powers will be helpful when you're wounded." The last vision appeared from a guy that Lucy knows all to well.

"Natsu." She whispered softly. She could hear him howl for her, the sadness and bitterness in his voice pained her.

"You will see him after the training, but I still need to place you in _that _guild, so that it would not raise questions."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"You were pronounced dead." The angel said. "You can't return with your identity, but a change will make you unrecognizable."

"From now on Lucy, you'll be known as Colette Desmarais, a name from a language long lost. You've heard me?"

"Yes," Lucy said while holding tears back "but what about my scent, hair and eye colours?"

"Pink for your hair and purple for your eyes, and your scent will be changed to the smell of a sakura petal."

"Luminia-Sama, it's time for me to practice her in swordplay." Ikaruga said calmly.

"Go ahead. Ikaruga and Lucy,"

"Yes Luminia-Sama?"

"Call me Luminia. No need being polite, we're all family here."

"Yes, Luminia." They bowed to her one last time for the day and they went to the training part of the m

* * *

**Sorry for all those long dialogue ;-:. I was not in the mood to say to much about their emotions. Ikaruga will be a good girl here and also Zeref. Lucy's name came from a random French name generator.**** This story won't have the seven years time skip, but they will just be 24 years old. (At least Natsu and Lucy). Next chapter will be about after the training, Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're done. Good job, Lucy." The pinkhaired swordmaiden sighed. She was laying on t he ground. A woman with pink hair offered her hand.

"Thank you Ikaruga." Ikaruga grabbed the hand of Colette and got up, whipping the dust of her clothes. Claps were heard from behind.

"My, my, Colette. It seems you don't have to train anymore. Congratulations." Colette (Lucy) smiled warmly at the angel.

"Thank you very much Luminia." The said woman smiled.

"You don't have to thank me." The angel looked at the crystal ball in her hands. "Rosette?" They heard something fall. All the women sweatdropped.

"Yes?" They heard someone say. In the vision, they saw a woman with a red hime cut. She sports a dark-coloured mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, red dress, with a revealing neckline and dark boots. Her purple eyes blinked, but she smiled once she saw her best friend.

"Lumi-Chan!" Luminia sweatdropped.

"Nice to see you again, Ro-Chan. You know about your promise, right?" Rosette nodded.

"About that girl being in my guild? Of course!" Colette whispered something in Ikaruga ears.

"This woman is nuts, I swear." Ikaruga snickered, and they both started to laugh. Colette walked to the crystal ball in her teacher's hand.

"Hello, I'm Colette Desmarais. I'm the girl who likes to join your guild Cor Rosa." She said with a smile. The other woman smiled warmly.

"Colette, this is Rosette Tachibana, a dear friend of mine and she uses fire angel slaying magic. She's the guild master as you may know. She's an idiot," Rosette mumbled an insult towards her friend "but she's nice, don't you worry."

"Nice having to meet you Co-Chan."

* * *

After a long conversation, Colette had to prepare herself to get to her new guild. "I'm glad to have met you to. Bye Co-Chan and Ika-Chan!" Colette and Ikaruga, who joined the conversation a minute later than the other two, waved their hand.

"Bye Rosette." The pinkhaired women walked away, chatting about their fate. When they were gone, Rosette's face turned serious.

"I'm worried about this war, Lumi-Chan. We're fighting against Kuro. That guy is insane." The redhead spat with disgust. The blond woman sighed.

"We- no, they have no choice. It's this, or the world will be ruled by demons." Rosette narrowed her eyes.

"And you let our friend's daughter on the battlefield? Luminia, this is way to cruel." Luminia shook her head.

"She's strong." Rosette huffed.

"I guess, but I'll true to let her fight the least of us all. Goodbye." The connection was broken. Luminia sighed bitterly and looked at where her students were.

"It will and shall always be, a sacrifice for the destruction of evil."

* * *

"Lucy, are you ready?" The pinkette nodded, and spread her white wings with a tint of gold. Lucy had long, pink hair with bangs covering her forehead. She wore a short dress with a short v-cut. White fabric with a tint of gold can be seen on her waist. Her feathered skirting reaches down to the backs of her lower legs. Her shoulders are left uncovered. Golden long, wide, dark red sleeves that are tied to her arms just below her shoulders by light golden ribbons. She has also golden boots. She held a katana with the pattern of golden sakura petals on the scabbard.

"Yes, _Angélique Archambault_?" She giggled when she saw her friend being embarrassed about her name.

"Yes, I am, _Colette_." She had a bob cut, with a bang covering her right eyes. She changed the coluor into blue, and sported a black kimono with a blue strap. On her kimono are gray sakura and rose petals. She spread her gray wings.

"3. 2. 1." They both flew to eartland, the place they haven't seen for seven years. The pinkette sighed bitterlt.

"I hope everything will go good." Angélique (Ikaruga) patted her friend's back.

"It will. This guild is famed for being a warm one. They accept everyone with a kind heart. Look, there it is." They neared the guild, but it didn't look like a guild. It was a castle, with sakura trees surrounding the path to the guild. They saw a guy with midnight blue spiky hair walking to them.

"I presume you both are Angélique and Colette?" The girls nodded. The male grinned at them, his green eyes sparkling with joy. "It's great to know that we have new members. New members mean new friends." Colette let out a half-smile.

"That's great to hear. May we know your name?"

"Of course! I'm Katsu Kita, I'm a space ark mage." He let his head down. "But I'm weak unlike the rest." The pinkette shook her head.

"Nobody's weak, you only need some proper weapon." The male looked at her with suprise.

"I agree. With a weapon, you can use your magic, and then slay the person with your weapon." Katsu's eyes shone with hope.

"Really?"

"Yes you can." A deep, velvet voice said. They turned around to see a male with purple hair with a tint of red. He also had spiky hair, but it was more wilder. His red eyes had an certain aura, like he was wise beyond the years. "Sorry for my little brother, he's an idiot."

"Hey!" Katsu shouted with irritation in his voice, clearly not happy with the insult.

"I'm Ryota Kita, it's a pleasure to meet you, Angélique-Sama and Colette-Sama." He said politly. He bowed.

* * *

"Aha, so you use requip mage, am I right?" Ryota nodded. They were on their way to the master's office, wich was quit a long way.

"Yes, I own three sorts of armor." Angélique suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't we fight each other?" Katsu jumped from joy upon hearing this.

"Cool!" Colette sweatdropped. _'Just like that Jason...'_

"After They got their guild stamp, dumbass."

"What did you say? Prissy bitch!"

"I said that you're a dufus, damn abnormal space princess!" Colette sighed bitterly. _'Just like Natsu and Gray.'_

* * *

"It won't last long, _Lucy."_ An evil aughter was heard in a dark room.

* * *

**End. So, here's some information about the new characters:**

**Name: Rosette 'flame bitch' Tachibana.**

**Age: 100 in human years, but hides looks 25.**

**Hair and eyes ********colour and style**: Red hime-stylish manner, Like Ultear when she worked for the council. Purple eyes which both have a little hart in it.

**Length****: 1.55**

**Magic: Fire angel slayer.**

**Other: She's an hothead and a ditz, but deep down she's smart. She's also a guild member of Cor Rosa (hart rose).**

**Name: Katsu (victory) Kita (northen).**

**Age: 16.**

**Hair and eyes ********colour and style**: Midnight blue spiky hair, but not really that spiky. Has lively green eyes.

**Length****: 1.67 (he's not happy being this short).**

**Magic: Space ark magic.**

**Other: Has an older brother named Ryota.**

**Name: ****Ryota (strong) Kita (northen).**

******Age: 20.**

******Hair and eyes colour and style: Has wild purple-redish spiky hair. Has red eyes that make him look wiser.**

******Lenght: 1.81**

******Magic: Requip magic.**

******Other: Has a little brother named Katsu.**


End file.
